Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol are a gang of anthromorphic toon weasels, who serve as henchmen to Judge Doom and the supporting villains in the film, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?." In the film, the Toon Patrol are vigilantes of Toontown, whom Judge Doom has hired to arrest Roger for the murder of Marvin Acme. Their vehicle is a black 1937 Dodge Humpback panel truck which serves as a paddy wagon. The vehicle is fitted with official City of Los Angeles "Toon Patrol" decals on the front doors. Like all the other Toons in the movie, the Toon Patrol are invincible to physical body harm except from a chemical blend called "The Dip." A combination of powerful solvents, The Dip dissolves the ink and paint which comprise the toons. In the case of the weasels, it is shown that prolonged laughter is lethal to them; while Eddie Valiant jokes around in front of them during the climax of the film, all except their leader Smart Ass the Weasel die from laughing at him; Smart Ass meets his demise after Valiant kicks him into a vat of The Dip. Design of the Toon Patrol and their switchblades were inspired by the weasels in the 1949 Disney cartoon, "The Wind in the Willows." The Toon Patrol make an appearance in the "Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin" ride at Disneyland. edit The Weasels * Smart Ass the Weasel: Smart Ass the Weasel (A.K.A. "Wise Guy") is the leader of the Weasels. Smart Ass is ranked a sergeant to Judge Doom. Smart Ass has brown fur and wears a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bedjewelled tie, a light pink zoot hat and a darker pink rimband and spats on his feet. Smart Ass' weapon of choice is a revolver, though in the bar scene, he is shown, threatening Eddie with a switchblade. Though very sarcastic, Smart Ass is the straight-man of the group, possessing the most self control and the least "Toonish" attitude. However, Smart Ass still enjoys a good laugh like his fellow Weasels. Smart Ass commits a malapropism almost every time he speaks, such as when he says that a tip on Roger's whereabouts has been "corrugated" ("corroborated") by several sources. Smart Ass is the third weasel to die at the end of the film, though not by losing control of his laughter. He was kicked in the crotch by Eddie and was sent flying into the mixer on the Dip machine, where he dissolves and dies. He is voiced by David Lander. * Psycho the Weasel: Psycho the Weasel is the most insane weasel in the gang. He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. He wears a straitjacket, has blue eyes with yellow and white swirls and his weapon of choice is a straight razor. He only has two lines, both "bye-bye." He speaks his first line as he prepares to shoot dip at Roger and Jessica and when he waves "bye-bye" after he dies. Psycho is the last weasel to die, losing his footing and dropping on the giant rotating brush of the Dip Machine. He remained a threat after his death; as his soul rose out of the warehouse, he turned the pressurized dip spray back at Roger and Jessica. * Wheezy the Weasel: Wheezy the Weasel is the smoking weasel, with a mouth full of several smoking cigarettes. He wears a whitish mashed bowler hat, black vest, a losse tie and a wrinkled shirt. He carries an additional stash of cigarettes in the bowler hat. His weapon of choice is a Tommy Gun. He is the second weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and presumably from too much smoking. He appears reluctant to give up his soul as he is seen to be pulling it back into his body but to no avail. He has blue fur while his comrades have brown fur. * Stupid the Weasel: Stupid the Weasel is the stupidest one in the gang. He is overweight, while all the other Weasels are quite slim. He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. He wears a blue and white striped T-shirt, a red beanie with a propeller and white tennis shoes with untied laces. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat with a nail through it. So stupid is he that he is seen hitting himself over the head with his own weapon while laughing. He is the first weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and his soul is seen clutching a lily. * Greasy the Weasel: Greasy the Weasel is allegedly the runner-up for leader of the Weasels. He is Puerto Rican, with long greasy black hair and dark brown fur. Greasy wears a green zoot suit, styled trench coat, along with spectator shoes, green zoot pants, hiked up all the way to his chest and partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, Greasy appropriately resembles a zoot suit gangster from the L.A. "Zoot Suit Riots" of the 1940s. Of all the Weasels in the film, Greasy is most eager to fight, and wields a switchblade as his weapon of choice, though he is also seen with a semi-automatic pistol, while investigating Eddie's office. Greasy is mostly shown, speaking English with a strong Puerto Rican accent, but he curses in Spanish when Roger shoots into the Acme Factory via storm drain and when a gigantic bear trap from atop Jessica's dress clamps down on his hand. Greasy is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter, and drops dead out of the cab of the Dip Machine. Category:Minions Category:1980s introductions Category:Animals